


Easing His Burden

by nursal1060



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Comforting Spock, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Enterprise, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hurt Kirk, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Memories, Mind Manipulation, No Smut, Non-con Mind Altering, Pain, Protective Spock, Psychic Bond, Sadness, Science Fiction, Self-Denial, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-blaming, Shounen-ai, Space Husbands, Spock eases Kirk's pain, Spock protecting Kirk, Spock understands emotions a little, Star Trek References, Star-Trek - Freeform, Telepathic Bond, Trust, Vulcan, Vulcan Powers, k/s - Freeform, kirk and spock - Freeform, mind altering, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After so long of hiding his emotions and hurt, Kirk begins losing hope in himself.Spock is the only one who can see through Kirk's brave face, and wants to end his suffering, even if against Kirk's will.(Short Fluff/Angst/Comfort fic!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Star Trek fanfiction! I'm still new to the Spirk-K/S-Spacehusbands ship (I've watched Star Trek for all of my life, but I've forgotten a lot of the themes and terminology, so forgive me if I messed anything up!)  
> I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3

The weight of running the USS Enterprise had put a large amount of strain on Kirk. He hid behind an air of confidence and leadership but in the inside...it was becoming extremely difficult for him to keep up with.  
Captain Kirk specifically requested not to be bothered while he retreated to his office chamber. The waves of emotion, guilt, past aches, they all got stronger and stronger. The culmination of bottled up emotions was making missions more difficult and his focus was lacking. No one noticed that more that Spock. 

 

As Kirk’s best friend, Spock was often the only one who could see the suffering that lay behind Kirk’s eyes and his confidence. He tried not to, but sometimes he read Kirk’s thoughts without his permission, and Spock could feel the weight that came with carrying such pain for such a long time, even if he barely understood emotions himself. They were slowly breaking Kirk down, even if Kirk would never admit to anyone that he was hurting or in immeasurable emotional pain.  
The Vulcan felt something strange for his companion in a way that the crew could not. He didn't understand feelings the way humans did but he knew they existed. And he felt like he had to ease Kirk’s pain. 

 

Spock carefully treaded the halls of the Enterprise while they were on their way to the next mission. Captain Kirk had requested a short while to himself in his quarters. Spock was going to check up on him like he always had. The weight on stress on the captain had Spock wondering just how much more he could take.  
Without asking, Spock entered the Captain’s quarters. He spent almost more time in here than in any other place on the Enterprise. He noticed that Kirk was not at his desk or his bed. Hearing the water run, he approached the room’s lavatory, and he heard a low grunt. A painful one. Spock acted quickly to open the door and froze almost immediately by what he saw. Blood...it was running from the set of fresh, symmetric wounds on his wrist with his sleeve rolled up.  
Spock reach forward to grab the distraught captain’s arm. Kirk put up a bit of resistance but quickly stopped as Spock looked from his arm to him. His face was emotionless like usual, but the intensity of his state made it clear to Kirk that he was unhappy.  
“Commander, these recent scars…”  
“Spock, unhand me.”  
“I cannot do that. You are clearly in pain, and you have to get this accessed-”  
“Don't you tell anyone about this, Spock. It's hard enough to be strong.”  
“Then don't.” Spock pulled the captain’s wrist towards his mouth and touched his lips to it. He wasn't sure why humans did this, it seemed unsanitary to put someone else’s bodily fluids in his body. Kirk squirmed and Spock yanked on his arm so they were less than a foot apart now, and Spock quickly pressed his other hand to Kirk’s forehead. His Vulcan powers immediately began to work.  
“Spock, don't do this, these are my memories.”  
“Such a burden isn't healthy for you, Jim. I only wish to lessen it for you.”  
"Spock, don't I-"  
Kirk felt Spock enter his mind and suppress parts of his memory. Slowly by slowly, the deep pain he felt started to lessen. Spock stared into Kirk’s eyes as he suppressed his memory. It was for the best. Kirk wouldn't have to suffer. His best friend wouldn't any longer have to suffer his inner torment.  
Kirk fell forward once his mind was clean. He was in a light coma of sorts, he would awake in a short while without a recollection. Spock knew it was for the best, but he still felt guilty for doing it against the captain’s wishes. At least now he wouldn't hear his friend sob at night, and that meant the most to the Vulcan. That Kirk was happy.


End file.
